


Dessert

by Rennerlover



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennerlover/pseuds/Rennerlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to surprise Jeremy because he had been so sweet the last time. But when he comes home it turns out better than you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

*Inspired by a Robert and Jeremy picture posted on WTJFRT*

       You smiled to yourself as you put the last bowl of fruit on the table. You had wanted to surprise Jeremy who had been your boyfriend for almost a year now. Last time you two had fooled around he had been so sweet, a back rub and slow love making. You had been wanting to pay it back to him for a long time now and you found the perfect night. Jeremy was going out to dinner with a friend or two and you had texted him "Save room for dessert ;)" just to give him a little incentive, not that he every needed it. 20 minutes ago he texted he would be home in 25 and you had rushed upstairs to change into a cherry red robe with only black lacy underwear underneath and rushed to set up. You heard his car pull up on the gravel driveway and you moved up on top the table and took up a sexy pose that you had been waiting forever to use. You heard the door open and his muffled voice, you assumed that he was on the phone again, and you couldn't wait to see him drop it when he saw you. Hearing footsteps near the dinning room you let the robe slip from your shoulders and faced the doorway waiting to see him turn the corner. You watched as he came into view but his back was to you for a second you thought "What the fuck?" that was until you saw non-other then Robert Downey Jr. behind him. You watch in horror as Jeremy turned to see you in your underwear and Robert just stood there, speechless. He stared at you before saying "Honey? What........." that was all he could get out because he didn't know what to say. You blushed and quickly pulled your robe over your body as avoided both of the men's gazes, "I um texted you about ummm this." you say gesturing to the spread out of front of you. Chocolate sauce, strawberries, whipped cream, and his personal favorite cookie dough were laid out for his enjoyment and yours. God you were so embarrassed, here was Robert Downey Jr., a guy you had always loved on the sliver screen, seeing you almost naked surrounded by condiments! You didn't even register Jeremy walking up next to you until he moved the robe from your shoulder and kissed it, working his way up your neck. "What are you doing?" you whispered to Jeremy as you tried to move away from him but he snaked an arm around your waist and rooted you  in place. "Enjoying my girlfriend and if she so chooses, with a friend."

      You looked at him like he had gone crazy and tried to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly Jeremy was on your lips pulling you close so you could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. His hands when to your hips as he pried your mouth open with his tongue and explored. You felt a second pair of lips on your neck as Jeremy released you and you looked down to see Robert nipping and sucking at a sweet spot he found on your neck, moaning you pulled him to you. "So, I assume that's a yes?" said Jeremy as he watched you wither under Robert's touch. Nodding your head as Robert pulled away from your grasp, Jeremy continued "Good, baby I'm glad, this is going to be one hell of a night. Now lay back down." he purred, and thighs quivering you obeyed. Breathlessly you watched as both Jeremy and Robert disregarded their shirts and moved toward the table, stalking you like predator on prey. While Jeremy opened your robe Robert grabbed the bowl of chocolate and drizzled some on your stomach watching as Jeremy licked you clean. Jeremy kissed his way up your belly before lifting your back up to disregard your bra. You quickly moved to hid your breast but Jeremy growled "Hands at you sides, unless you want me to make them stay there. On second though.." he ran out of the room leaving you and Robert alone. Robert flashed you a naughty smile before taking a strawberry and saying "Open up.". You obeyed and he put the strawberry in your mouth and told you "Just hold it there.". He moved the other desserts to one end of the table before joining you on top of it. He kissed you softly on the lips taking the strawberry from your month before continuing down your jaw, suddenly he stops and gets off you. You whined until you heard Jeremy say "That was just cruel." and he grabbed your hands and flipped you on your back. Jeremy cuffed your hands together and flipped you back over "Let us feast, right Downey?" he says smugly before gagging you with a silk scarf. You watched helplessly as they drizzled chocolate, whipped cream and other fruits on you taking turns on who got to eat it.

      It was building a dripping wetness in your panties as they worked so slowly but soon enough they decided they had their fill and Jeremy made his way to you and picked you up like you weighed no more than a feather. You moaned when you felt his hand run a line down your soaked panties and muttered to you "Damn baby, did we get you all worked up?" you moaned in agreement and he chuckled "Well I'll just have to do something about that huh?". You nodded as he threw you onto the bed, Robert got to you first and he all but ripped of your panties and took one of his fingers teasing your clit before making his way to your pussy. You moaned and withered under his touch, he sat up and tossed his pants away so he was in only his boxers. You tried to say something but the gag turned into a jumble of word and Jeremy pulled it off after he also shed his pants. "Please un-cuff me." you begged "I'll be a good girl, I promise." you whined the last part shaking your boobs a little for added effect. They boys looked at each other and shrugged before Robert un-cuffed you. You launched at him, mouths meeting in a hungry lust filled kiss as you took your right hand and began to stroke Jeremy through his boxers. Jeremy groaned before pushing you back onto the bed and moving his head in between your legs and began his sweet torture. You resisted the urge to ride his face and tried to focus on Robert who had moved to your breasts giving them equal attention. Throwing your head back in ecstasy you gripped onto the head board. Jeremy brought you to the edge and dangled you there until he took one of his amazing fingers and crooked in inside you hitting your g-spot and making you come so hard you saw stars. Breathing hard you managed to regain sense of reality before Jeremy whipped his boxers off and pulled you into his lap.

      You ground against him for a second before he lifted you up and onto his rock hard cock, you slid down him slowly, loving the way he always filled you to the brink. You were so focused on Jeremy you almost forgot about Robert until he was licking at your neck again asking "Can you handle two of us baby doll?". Gulping you nodded before Jeremy spread your ass for Robert and he entered you slowly, so he wouldn't hurt you. Then they both buried themselves to the hilt in you, causing a gasp to be wrung from your lips and to cling to Jeremy shoulders. God Robert was also huge you could feel them both inside of you. They gave you time to adjust before thrusting into you at a fast pace. You held on to Jeremy for dear life as he and Robert kept up their punishing pace and you could feel your second orgasm approaching fast, you captured Jeremy in a heated kiss before screaming as your second orgasm hit you like a freight train. They didn't even falter and you moaned both of there names as you felt them nearing their own releases. You kissed Robert and then Jeremy before both of them emptied inside of you. Slumping down in Jeremy's arms, they pulled out of you. You could barely breath, let alone think, as Robert set you down under the covers and slipped into your right side and Jeremy on your left. Jeremy pulled you to him and kissed your forehead, "Are you okay baby?" he asked his tone concerned, eyebrows furrowed. You smiled "I'm better then okay Jer." before snuggling unto his chest and falling asleep.


End file.
